


Someday

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Attac on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: La vida sigue pero también da sorpresas ; años más tarde luego de rebobinar en su mente todo lo vivido en aquella época podía mirar con perspectiva que todo pasaba por algo pues tenía ahora ella a un hombre parecido en su cama. Un poco más joven que Erwin pero igual de guapo que el y si era su amante de medio turno pues enamorada de ella parecía que si estaba porque buscaba cualquier excusa para estar a su lado y ella gustosa y nada perezosa lo dejaba estar.
Relationships: Erwin Smith / Marie





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Reto para la pagina de attack on fanfics de utilizar clichés en libros e historias.

Reto attac on fanfics clichés comunes de película y libros 

Cuando la conoció por primera vez era una chica apenas recién egresada de la secundaria que iba a trabajar medio tiempo en la empresa que hacía partes para autos “ Legión de Reconocimiento”. La razón de esto se debía según sus palabras cuando la entrevistó, es que era demasiado joven y no sabía que hacer de su vida pero también porque la carrera que deseaba estudiar era muy cara y no tenían recursos pars eso. Así pues cuando la contrato ella estaba consciente que terminaría empezado desde abajo pero a Erwin le pareció demasiado frágil, delgada y pequeña en tamaño para las tareas domésticas que pedían para laborar en dicha fábrica.

Había tenido la suerte de ser entrevistada por el mismo dueño a cargo del mismo pues ese día había recibido varios currículum y ninguno terminaba de convencerle, los pocos que había empezado habían abandonado el trabajo por lo que no quedó de otra más que emplear a cualquiera que fuese joven y túviese ganas de auto superarse, así que cuando ella llego cambió muchas cosas que hasta ese punto no había pensado.

Esos cambios comenzaron a suceder gradualmente cuando apenas llevaba tres meses, se había lastimado y para no quedar mal con ella pues le había ido a buscar porque en su departamento se habían llevado el botiquín de primeros auxilios , llegó con una mano sangrante que claramente pedía a gritos que le tomaran puntos y en seguida una especie de instinto protector había salido de su cuerpo.

Naturalmente pensó que debería darle de baja por ser frágil pero ella rogó que no la despidieran ,que se metería a limpiar los casilleros y las máquinas sin uso para compensar su mano. Al ver su determinación y sinceridad la dejó a cargo de Levi, su mano derecha quien muy eficaz le comunicaba que debía de hacer para no dejar de trabajar.

Aún no se había enamorado de ella pero cuando su mejor amigo Nile empezó a mostrar interés en esa chica algo le dijo que no era buena idea enamorarla pues era menor y aún no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

Era muy joven con cabellos rojizos , ojos azul verdosos impresionantes y aunque pequeña en estatura tenía cierto encanto, una gracia digna de una ninfa que la hacía ver etérea.

Levi la llamaba Isabella pero su nombre de placa era Marie pues tenía una hermana menor que también se llamaba Isabel pero esta era una niña de ocho años que aún estaba en primaria.

Así pues su hoja de vida indicaba que su nombre completo era Isabella Johanna María Magnolia pero como todos acostumbraban a llamarla Marie de niña, se quedó con ese nombre.

Tuvieron que pasar los meses para fijarse en una chica que gradualmente creció en tamaño y en todos los sentidos; hacia tres años que la había contratado siendo una insegura chica que no sabía que quería ser en su vida y ahora parecía que tampoco iría a la universidad pues sus ahorros no eran suficientes.

Marie sin embargo tenía otros talentos ocultos de los que supo sacar provecho para ganar extra plata fuera de la planta donde trabajaba: solía cantar en un bar donde ganaba un dinero extra para ayudar con la renta de la casa y eso con los adeptos que estaba ganando le ganó un puesto de popularidad dentro de la empresa y poco a poco los hombres que trabajaban en ella tomaron interés.

Ella amablemente los rechazaba porque no quería involucrarse con alguien pero Erwin comenzaba a preocuparse que tanta atención desmedida que levantaba fuera distrayente para los trabajadores de la empresa.

En una ocasión Nile llego a reprocharle su decisión de querer despedirla pero aunque no lo hizo al final , algo dentro de él comenzó a forjarse como si una pequeña obsesión lo estuviese carcomiendo.

Fuera de la empresa, Marie tenía una banda de amigos adolescentes músicos , algunos raperos otros compositores de música urbana además de muchos artistas bohemios dentro de la cultura suburbana donde ella se movía.

Cierto día, Erwin había ido a una panadería cerca de su casa pues tenía ganas de tomarse un café que hacían ahí y de paso su cita se había empeñado en ir. Esa vez decidió hacerlo porque no tenía ganas de discutir y porque el día estaba tan hermoso que por una vez dejó su individualismo de lado para complacerla al menos.

Era una de esas tantas citas o mujeres de una noche pero como ella estaba hambrienta igual que el y no había nada en las despensas entonces accedió a llevarla.

Cuando entro en ese lugar se encontró con una docena de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos ocupando su espacio favorito dentro del café y cuando fue a pedir su Capuccino le dijeron que los nuevos huéspedes se habían acabado toda la reserva de leche por los momentos y que solo tenía té. Aquello lo irritó de sobremanera pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo pidiendo empanadas de queso feta pero el empleado le dijo que ahora se estaba sirviendo el menú de almuerzo pues los huéspedes habían arrasado con todo el menú de desayuno.

De pronto oyó un saludo efusivo por parte de su cita o amante de turno quien se dirigía a una chica vestida de negro con una gorra que se levantaba para saludarla.

—¡Marie! ¿como has estado? Vi tus fotos y vídeos en esa revista.

—Si , tuve suerte pero fue solo un proyecto escolar no es nada del otro mundo.

—Aún así cantaste anoche en el bar de Sina.

—Tuve el honor pero fue pura suerte, fui invitada a cantar por Pixis quien es dueño del lugar.

—¿Dónde trabajas? Tengo tiempo que no se de ti.

Justo antes de responder a dicha pregunta Erwin se le acercó para preguntarle que quería de comer pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Te presento a mi amiga Marie , ella me ayudó con mi cabello en la boda de tu mejor amigo, Nile quien se casó con otra chica.

Iba a decir que un gusto conocerla pero al verla , se quedó pasmado. La cantante Marie y amiga de Sasha era sin duda la misma Marie que trabajaba para él en la planta.

Está al verse descubierta por tan vergonzosa coincidencia solo le sonrió cordialmente y le aclaro a su amiga que el era su jefe. Esta se asombro y luego se quejó con el por no decirle.

Erwin tuvo que salir de trance tan rápido como entro porque la sonrisa , el peinado , sus rizos , la gorra , sus mejillas y su vestimenta distaba mucho de la chica con cabello recogido en una cebolla que trabajaba para el en una planta y que hacía solo tres años atrás había empezado siendo una mujer delgada y frágil.

Ante sus ojos era como si fuera otra persona pues se veía distinta con un peinado y forma de vestir diferente y quizás sus ojos brillaban más cuando estaba fuera de la empresa. Fuese como fuese Erwin se despidió abruptamente de ella y en un impulso nada propio de el arrastró a Sascha hacia el otro lado de la cafetería para no tener que verla.

Su corazón latía a mil y entonces empezó a tener recuerdos de las pocas veces que se había quedado a solas con ella en la oficina y las veces que se aprovecho de su inocencia para robarle un beso cuando por primera vez la encontró bonita.

Hubiese escalado la situación en algo más pero decidió cortarla tajante aquella vez que dijo no querer nada con ella y que eso fue un error. Dentro de todo fue de las pocas veces que se arrepintió de haber cortado una conquista antes de empezarla como había hecho tantas veces pero entonces la vida le dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando la vio de nuevo más alta ,bonita y maquillada en esa panadería.

Quién diría que esa chica tendría amigos tan ruidosos que ocupaban un lugar en su espacio favorito de la cafetería y que sobretodo tendría que evitar mirarla por la próxima hora y media donde ella se la pasaba hablando con ellos mientras hacían pausas silenciosas para ponerse a entonar canciones que hacía mucho no escuchaba. El

—Cantan muy bien chicos — dijo el dueño del local mientras los alentaba a que volviesen a cantar otra canción.

Erwin solo observaba de reojo sin prestarle atención a Sasha ya que su mente trazaba un plan para acercarse y hacer que Marie cayera a sus pies.

Lo primero que intento aquel lunes cuando empezó el horario normal de trabajo fue ordenar flores de forma anónima a su nombre para enviarle a Marie; cuando esta recibió unas rosas y claveles preciosos se sonrojó un poco y sonrió tímidamente. Erwin comenzó a trazar su siguiente paso del plan.

Comenzó a pedir más seguido su asistencia personal para hablar de su desempeño y de cómo hacía las cosas en la empresa además de darle más cargos relacionados a limpiar y supervisar con Levi la higiene y salubridad del mismo además de sus deberes de hacer su cumplido de piezas por hora todos los días. Si bien era mucha responsabilidad , ella logró acoplarse pero le costó la salida más tardía lo que ocasionó que Erwin se ofreciera todos los viernes a darle el aventón a casa.

Y entre tantas salidas fuera de la empresa los viernes que salían tarde de la planta debido al arduo trabajo , Erwin comenzó a preguntarle cosas personales de a poco para saber más de ella. Marie comenzó a soltarle información vagamente y a mantenerse firme en su palabra de lo que ella decía así se quedaba por lo que este entendió de a poco que la chica no iba a soltar toda la información así como así de su vida

Hubieron días donde empezaron a salir después del trabajo y el la invitaba a comer y ella d e buena gana aceptaba ; pronto comenzó a darse una relación más cercana de agarrada de manos debajo de las mesas de miradas furtivas y sonrisas discretas así que cuando la cosa escaló rápidamente una noche cuando se dejaron llevar por el licor no quedó duda que esto era lo que ambos habían esperado por mucho tiempo.

El deseo , la pasión de pareja que antes se había frenado debido a la aún más acrecentada diferencia de edad no importó en lo absoluto, aquella noche ni las otras que siguieron donde más de una vez habían probado tantas posiciones distintas y ella tan flexible como era posible ya sabía sus fetiches por los pies y las clavículas , sabía hasta que punto succionar su enorme pene el cual al principio no fue fácil de digerir ni a la vista ni en tamaño, mucho menos la textura de su semen.

Fue difícil acostumbrarse a ser penetrada por los dedos para luego ir metiendo con dificultad su enorme miembro en ella y hacerlo más placentero dentro de lo que podía pues por lo apretada que era en aquel entonces , la primera vez que la toco supo que era virgen y que tendría que hacer de todo para acostumbrarse a ello , y sin embargo dentro de todo le gustaba ser el primero en tocarla.

Ser un experto en la cama venia con todos los años que tenía con mujeres de distintos tipos con quien había experimentado. En una ocasión su amigo Levi le dijo que si seguía de esa forma iba a contraer el sida o papiloma pero Erwin nunca lo escucho pues le gustaba mucho el sexo para dejarlo de lado y ahora que tenía bajo su poder a esta niña , joven mujer que apenas tenía veintiún años , no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tenerla como fija y más por el hecho que se estaba empezando a encariñar con ella de verdad al punto que se ponía algo celoso al verla siendo muy amistosa con otros hombres del trabajo.

Cierto día ella llegó a preguntarle que eran como tal porque el sexo casual era divertido pero ella quería una relación seria y sino se iba a dar con el , ella buscaría salir con otros chicos entonces para tener mejor suerte. Erwin siendo el hombre evasivo que era , no quería responderle pero algo le decía que sino sacaba una respuesta concreta rápido ella se iría definitivamente y el no quería eso.

—La respuesta está ante tus ojos —dijo abrazándola luego de una última sesión de sexo que habían tenido.

—¿Más allá de ser amantes tu sientes algo por mi o es solo diversión de a ratos solamente?

Aquello lo puso contra la espada y la pared , Marie sentía su latir demasiado rápido pues lo había delatado y eso en cierta forma le daba tristeza porque ella siempre tuvo sentimientos románticos hacia él.

Erwin no decía nada pero no quería dejarla ir, deseaba tenerla cerca lo más posible y nunca soltarla , era un extraño sentimiento.

—No estoy listo para un matrimonio, Marie

—No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos.

—¿Entonces que quieres?

—Ser la única en tu vida.

No había entendido esa última frase de ella hasta unos meses después cuando una vieja amiga, Hange Zoe , vino a visitarlo y comenzó a coquetear con ella de forma abierta en las oficinas y en toda la planta de la empresa.

Marie se sintió tan triste y sola que no resolvió volver a seguir con el pero solo bastó con Nile siendo lo más caballeroso con ella en un atisbo de animarla que Erwin dejó a Hange de lado para correr a los brazos de Marie una vez más. Y esa fue una de las tantas estupideces que comenzó a perdonarle , coqueteos e infidelidades a la par que ella cosechaba éxitos en lo laboral y en lo personal el deseo por ella aumentaba con la mirada de los hombres.

Marie aguantaba cualquier clase de comentario bueno y malo con estoicismo mientras que Erwin a veces la ponía en un modo dulce de miel con ella pero a veces empezaba a sospechar que algo se traía entre manos porque cuando menos los esperaba Erwin se iba de viaje de negocios y no había forma que regresase hasta dentro de tres meses o eso pensó.

Ella sospechó que algo malo iba a salir de todo esto porque durante las siguientes semanas le dolió no tener su atención y soportar la despedida que sus amigos le armaban cariñosamente. Eventualmente se iba a mudar y Marie no tendría cabida en mudanza porque sino ya se lo hubiera pedido , probablemente iba a casarse y tener una familia y ella quedaría relegada como una amante más casual.

Aquella noche lloró desconsolada y decidió que no quería ir a verle pues le dolía mucho el engaño. Recibió llamadas perdidas pero no contestó porque no quería seguir sufriendo.

La vida sigue pero también da sorpresas ; años más tarde luego de rebobinar en su mente todo lo vivido en aquella época podía mirar con perspectiva que todo pasaba por algo pues tenía ahora ella a un hombre parecido en su cama. Un poco más joven que Erwin pero igual de guapo que el y si era su amante de medio turno pues enamorada de ella parecía que si estaba porque buscaba cualquier excusa para estar a su lado y ella gustosa y nada perezosa lo dejaba estar.

La vida no era tan mala después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor : es de las cosas más chafas que he escrito


End file.
